Anger
by Samster Doodle
Summary: When the glee club cant get over their anger, it caused them to enact revenge. Will this be the end to the glee club?  summary sucks, read inside! Set after original songs, but kurt transfered back to mckinley. dont like it, read anyways :
1. Chapter 1

As Finn's car came to a skidding halt at the entrance of William McKinley High school, Kurt Hummel's stomach did a flip-flop. And it wasn't just from Finn's horrific driving skills (although it probably didn't help the situation). He nervously picked at his tight jeans, silently berating himself for wearing such uncomfortable clothes on the day he was most likely to be vomiting – from nerves mostly. However, he didn't doubt the possibility of being beaten to the point where his breakfast decided it didn't want to stay in his stomach anymore.

Finn took the keys out of the ignition and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Don't worry, bro," he said, his eyes filled with worry. "Nobody is going to touch you today. I promise."

Kurt looked up at his step-brother, forcing himself to put on a strong face. Blaine's words of "Courage" momentarily flashed in front of his eyes, and he smiled, albeit with a tint of regret. Already he missed his boyfriend, who was only a two hour drive away. But it might as well have been in a separate universe. Blaine, usually poised and dapper, had fallen apart at Kurt's news of his decision to transfer back.

* * *

"You're joking, right?" Blaine said, jumping up from his sitting position on the couch. At any other moment, Kurt would've laughed. Blaine was usually jumping on couches, not off of them. But the moment was too difficult, too emotional, that his mind didn't even side-track to that bit of ironic humor.

"Blaine –" Kurt began, but he was immediately cut off by Blaine's mouth forcefully pressing on his own. It was the most heated and passionate kiss Kurt had ever experienced, and his head spun from both arousal and lack of oxygen. But a warning sign flashed in his brain, and he pulled away. He needed to talk to Blaine, not make-out with him.

Something wet had rubbed off of Blaine's cheek on his own. He touched it, confused, and then realized all of a sudden that they were tears. Blaine had been crying!

Blaine flopped back on the couch and let out a sarcastic laugh. "It's karma, I guess." He snorted, looking completely forlorn and hopeless. "What do you mean?" Kurt asked, putting his arm around Blaine. "It took me months to realize I was in love with you, and now, right after I do something about it, you decide to leave. I deserve it…"

"NO!" Kurt said with such ferocity that Blaine actually flinched. "You didn't do anything wrong. Its just…I miss my friends. And I miss New Directions. And seeing them perform at Regionals, with each of them shining in their own way, it made me realize that I don't want to be a Warbler! I don't want to conform and become part of that mindless pack of sheep!" Kurt saw Blaine cringe, and his hand immediately flew to his mouth. "Oh, I didn't mean…"

"No," Blaine said, cutting him off again. "You're right, as usual. And it was silly for me to expect that you should change yourself for us. It was selfish, and I'm sorry."

An awkward silence hung in the air like a thick, wet blanket. Kurt coughed, Blaine shuffled his feet, and suddenly they were both laughing hysterically, tears practically running down their cheeks. It took several minutes for them to calm down, and by the time that happened, they were both on the floor. Kurt was curled up against Blaine's chest, and Blaine had his arms around Kurt's shoulders.

"This doesn't mean we have to break up, right?" Blaine asked, his voice barely a whisper. Kurt laughed and sat up, hitting Blaine playfully. "After all I went through waiting for you? Hell to the no!"

* * *

And now, as Kurt sat in the car, trying to muster up the courage to undo his seatbelt and walk inside, he realized something. He was never going to be fully content in one place again. At Dalton, he would forever miss New Directions and his friends. But here at McKinley, he would forever miss Blaine, his mentor, best friend, and love interest.

Oddly enough, this thought gave Kurt the strength to undo his seatbelt and climb out of the car. Finn smiled that sideways smile of his and got out to unlatch the trunk so they could get their bags. As Kurt walked up the steps to the front door and mentally braced himself for the possibility of a slushie attack, or a push into the locker, he felt his uncomfortably tight jeans vibrate from his side pocket. He somehow managed to remove the phone from the constricting article of clothing and opened it, revealing a text from Blaine. It had one word. A word that, ironically, only a few months ago had given him the strength to walk through these very same doors.

Courage.

Kurt smiled, every last bit of fear completely drained out of him. After all, he was Kurt Hummel. He could handle anything.

* * *

"Can you believe we won Regionals?" Tina squealed as she snuck up on Mercedes, who was walking down the hallway at school. "I know," Mercedes laughed. "I'm still reeling from it." "And now," Rachel piped in, walking over to join the conversation. "We can claim our rightful places at the top of this school! Nothing can bring us down now! Not even…"

As if right on cue, there was a splash of purple in each of their faces. Azimio and Karofsky high-fived in front of them, then walked away yelling, "LOSERS!"

Purple slushie dripped down from the three of their faces, staining the necks of their shirts. It seeped into their clothes in an uncomfortably cold and squishy way. Rachel let out a frustrated yell and stepped forward, turning to face Mercedes and Tina.

"That's it!" she screamed. Mercedes, who had been trying to get the slush out of her eyes, jumped back, startled. "I am not standing for this!" Rachel yelled. "We just won REGIONALS! We won, and they don't have any right slushying us. NONE!"

Her eyes flamed behind the mask of purple food coloring. Tina, her voice trembling, whispered, "Rachel, they're never going to stop. We know that. That's why we wrote "Loser Like Me" for Regionals."

"Ya, well its going to end." Rachel said, her voice low and menacing. "They are not allowed to rain on my parade."

Mercedes snorted. "Oh shut up!" Rachel said, but she couldn't help but smile. But even though the tension had dissipated, the anger didn't. And as all of them walked to the bathroom to attempt and get the purple dye out of their skin, the anger persisted. Each of them felt it, but no one mentioned it. It just sat inside each of them, festering like a sore wound, waiting to be released.

* * *

"Alright guys, we may have won Regionals, but we still have a long way to go – woah." Mr. Shuester dropped his sheet music at the site in front of him. Every member of his glee club was drenched in at least one color of the offensive slushie material.

"What happened?" He asked, shaking his head.

Finn spoke up first. "Puck and I were ambushed in the locker room."

"But don't worry," Puck smirked. "I got them back. Let's just say a few of them will be drinking their slushies through an IV for a while."

Mr. Shuester shook his head again, hoping that Puck wasn't being serious. "But what about the rest of you?" He asked, turning to the rest of the group. "They didn't get you ALL in the locker room, did they?"

"Nah," Artie said. "Mike and I got it before we even got in the building."

"Rachel, Tina and I got slushed in the hallway," Mercedes piped in, flipping her long, dark, and sticky hair behind her shoulder.

"And I got another one on my way over here…" Tina muttered.

"3 guys slushed Kurt at once, so I jumped one of them" Sam said. Mr. Shuester suddenly realized Sam had a black eye, reminiscent of what had happened earlier in the year. "Let's just say I got more than just a slushie to the face…" he added, grinning from behind his wet mop of blonde hair.

"Sue slushed us," Santana said, her arms folded beneath her fake boobs. Quinn, her bitch smirk practically glued on her face, said, "She told us we better get used to it."

"I slushed myself," Brittany said. Everyone stared at her. "Well you guys are all doing it."

Mr. Shuester shook his head one more time. "This is getting ridiculous! And how is Sue back anyways, after what happened at Regionals?" He was, of course, referring to Sue sucker-punching the judge after her team, Aural Intensity, had failed to place first.

The glee kids shrugged. They were used to Sue getting away with things she shouldn't have been able to. It was just a fact of life at McKinley, almost like getting slushied. But Mr. Shuester wasn't going to just let this slide like every other time.

"Ok guys, I'm going to do something about this." He said. "But until then, we have to get on with getting ready for Nationals. We're going to have to top our original songs. And I think I've just found out a way to do it." He went over to the white board, whipped out his black marker, and scrawled the word "ANGER" in big, bold letters.

"This weeks assignment is to find a song that expresses your anger about something. And from the looks of it, there's a lot to work from."

His sticky students looked back at him. Some of them, like Sam, smirked. Others, like Rachel, only glowered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So I sorta forgot to add a few notes on the first chapter, so i'll just add them here.**

**This is my first fanfic, so reviews would be greatly appreciated. If you like it, tell me. If you don't, tell me. If you're craving cake, tell me. So we can bond :)**

**Theres a few ways I could go with this story, and I have alot of ideas. Its going slower than I first anticipated, so don't be afraid to give me some input.**

**Oh, its set after Original Songs, but I kind of took the creative liberty and had Kurt transfer back. I love Klaine just as much as you guys, but i miss his broadway songs... :(**

**uh and i think thats it, for now at least. I'm going to try and upload every few days, but I cant promise anything. Life tends to send me way too many curveballs. **

**So ya, I'm going to stop rambling and let you read chapter two. enjoy! (then tell me about your enjoyment in a nice long review!)**

**Disclaimer: I dont know why anyone would think I would, but Glee isn't mine. **

* * *

"Sue!" Mr. Shuester yelled as he barged into her office. She looked up calmly, as though angry people stomped in there, unannounced, every day. Which probably was the case.

"William," she said, feigning shock. "What brings you and your overly gelled rats' nest you claim to be hair into my office today?"

"Oh can it," Mr. Shuester said, planting his fists on her desk. "What makes you think you can go around slushying my students?"

"William. Sweet, sweet William," Sue began, standing up and shaking her head. She put a hand on Mr. Shuester's arm, and he abruptly shook it off. "What makes you think I would go around and slushy members of your geek club? Doesn't that seem a bit immature?"

"Quit with the façade," Mr. Shuester growled. "You have been acting immaturely against my students since day one! And somehow, you've been able to get away with it. Up until now. My kids have been slushed for the last time."

"You cant stop high schoolers from slushying one another," Sue said, shrugging. "Attempting to put the blame on me would be ridiculous – not to mention completely wrong – of you."

Mr. Shuester approached Sue until he was nose to nose with her. He could smell her perfume, a foul concoction that he suspected was of her own making. He looked right into those soulless eyes and, his voice low and quiet so that she would have to strain to hear him, he said, "Mark my words, Sue Sylvester. Humiliate my kids one more time, and I won't rest until you've been taken down."

"Your kids don't need me to humiliate them," Sue said in an equally low and menacing voice. "They do that well enough on their own."

The two of them stood there, face to face, noses almost touching, for a few seconds more. Both of them were unwilling to break the gaze, as if doing so would admit defeat. Then, the school bell rang. At the same time, they turned away from each other. Sue sat down at her desk and watched as Mr. Shuester stormed out, refusing to look back. Then, as calmly as before, she opened her journal and began to write.

* * *

The bell had rung, but Rachel hadn't moved from her locker. She leaned against it, her arms folded across her chest, looking up at Finn with expecting eyes. He looked uncomfortable, and he kept glancing down the hallway, as if expecting an angry teacher to come over and yell at them for being late.

"So what do you say?" Rachel asked. "Will you do a duet with me for the anger assignment?"

"I don't know…" Finn began slowly. He shifted his weight awkwardly. "I don't think anyone else is doing a duet. Plus, you don't really need me to do a great job."

"That's not the point!" Rachel said, exasperated. "I know I can do a great job on my own, thank you very much. I just think that we could get the message across much louder if there were two of us singing."

"Wait, what message?" Finn asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Rachel sighed. "That were angry and were not about to take another slushie to the face without a fight!" She threw her hands down at her sides and looked at Finn with such fury and passion that he actually felt afraid.

"I don't know Rachel," he began, trying to keep the tremble out of his voice. "I don't think that's the point. Besides, Quinn might get upset…"

"What does she have to do with it?" Rachel screamed. Finn looked over his shoulder nervously, but thankfully no one came out of the classrooms.

"Rachel, you cant be serious." He said, stepping forward to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. She slapped it away angrily.

"I'm serious!" she said. "Why does it matter if she gets angry? Tell me! Please!" the last word was said in a desperate tone, and it was filled with such pain that Finn had to physically look away.

"We…we're dating." He said quietly. When Rachel didn't respond, he added, "I didn't want to tell you because you would've been hurt, and I was going to wait until after Nationals, but Quinn wanted to go public right away, and so…"

Rachel cut him off, her voice loud and sarcastic, "So you dump me because I cheated on you, then you get back together with the first girl who cheated on you AND got pregnant? Wow, Finn. I knew you were an idiot, but this is a new low for you!" She opened her locker, grabbed her bag, and slammed the locker door, hard. Finn flinched, but before he could say anything, she stomped off.

* * *

As Mr. Shuester walked into the choir room, he tried to prepare himself for the sight of more slushie-sodden students. He let out a sigh of relief when, thankfully, he noticed that all of them were not sticky and dyed blue, or purple, or whatever the preferred slushie color of the day was.

"Well, this is a start!" he said, clapping his hands together. "I see none of you got slushied today! That's a good sign, right?"

"Actually Mr. Shue," Mercedes said, her eyes downcast. "We were just smarter today. We brought extra clothes to change into after being slushied."

"I've already had to change twice!" Quinn said. "And I don't have any more clothes, so no one better slush me again!"

"Mr. Shue, this is getting ridiculous!" Rachel yelled from her position in the top row. "I think we should be fighting back!"

"You're right Rachel," Mr. Shuester said. "We're fighting back with our voices. So who has their anger song ready?" he said, clapping his hands. Rachel opened her mouth, wanting to protest that she actually meant to literally fight back, but before she could say anything Sam stood up. "I have my song, Mr. Shue." He said, running his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Great, let's hear it," Mr. Shuester said, taking his seat.

Sam walked in front of the class, his hands in the pocket of his hoodie. "This song pretty much sums up all the anger I've been feeling the past few months." He tried to keep his eyes from drifting to Quinn, but he couldn't help himself. He still found it hard to believe that she had cheated on him. He had been stupid, of course, believing her lies, and now he was with Santana, who was just incredibly hot and fun to talk to, but even Santana had brought up his anger, singing that stupid "Trouty Mouth" song. His lips weren't THAT big. And even if they were, she didn't have to make a song about it. Between the two girls, he had a lot of angry feelings, and he had researched all night hoping to find the perfect song for this. He hoped he could do it justice.

He looked back at the band, which always seemed to be there when they needed them, and nodded. Then, he picked up his own guitar – an electric one no one in the club had seen before – and began to play.

**_Shot through the heart, and you're to blame!_**

**_Darlin' You give love a bad name._**

He couldn't stop himself from looking at Quinn. A new surge of anger raced through him, and he continued.

**_An angel's smile is what you sell_**

**_You promised me heaven then put me through hell_**

**_Chains of love got a hold on me_**

**_When passion's a prison you can't break free_**

**_Whoa! You're a loaded gun, yeah._**

His gaze drifted to Santana, who looked pissed off. Her arms were folded, her legs were crossed, and she was wearing an expression that clearly said, "You cannot be serious!"

**_Woah! There's nowhere to run!_**

**_No one can save me, the damage is done!_**

**_Shot through the heart, and you're to blame!_**

**_You give love a bad name._**

**_I play my part, and you play your game_**

**_You give love a bad name._**

"Oh hell no!" Santana cried, getting up from her seat. But Mr. Shuester stopped her before she could get her hands around her boyfriend's neck. Or former boyfriend, she told herself. There was no way she was going to stand for her man singing about another woman! He was going to be sorry!

Sam continued, his voice getting stronger and stronger with emotion.

**_Paint your smile on your lips_**

he enunciated "lips" very clearly, and glared at Santana, who tried to get up again, but to no avail. Mr. Shuester wasn't going to let her interrupt his singing.

**_Blood red nails on your fingertips_**

**_A school boy's dream, you act so shy_**

His gaze switched to Quinn, who looked as though she might burst into tears. Finn put his arms protectively around her. Sam smirked as he continued:

_**Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye!**_

_**Woah! You're a loaded gun!**_

He attacked his guitar at this point, the chords coming out strong and clear. From the "audience" in front of him, he could see Puck bobbing his head to the music and grinning. He obviously approved. Quinn and Santana both looked capable of murder. And Mr. Shue, well he was just beaming. Obviously, he was doing something right.

**_Woah! There's nowhere to run!_**

**_No one can save me, the damage is done!_**

**_Shot through the heart, and you're to blame!_**

**_You give love, a bad na-_**

Before he could finish the line, Santana let out a wild yell and tackled him to the floor. He put his hands up to his face to defend himself, but Santana wasn't interested in hitting him. She grabbed his now-free guitar and, wielding it by the neck with both hands, proceeded to smash it on the floor.

The room was silent. Everyone stared at Santana and Sam with wide eyes and unhinged mouths.

"What the hell Santana?" he cried, making a lunge for the (now destroyed) guitar. Santana stepped back, her eyes brimming with tears. Sam stopped in his tracks. Santana crying? That wasn't possible! (Well, except when she's drunk, his mind kindly reminded him.)

"I knew you weren't over her! I can't believe you would sing that song about her right in front of me! Even after I wrote you a song!" she started throwing wild punches at him, and he dodged, almost laughing out at the sheer obliviousness of his (former) girlfriend.

"What do you think I'm so angry about!" he cried. "That song was insulting! That's all you do Santana! You insult people! But when someone insults you, you can't handle it!"

Santana was full on crying now. She looked around for support, but no one was stepping forward to defend her. Granted, no one was defending Sam, either, but it still hurt. And she had put a lot of work into her song. It wasn't meant to be insulting.

"Fine!" she cried, throwing the remains of the guitar on the floor. She ran out of the choir room, leaving Sam standing in the front, unsure of what he should do.

It was quiet for a moment, before Brittany said, "I think she liked the song. It was sweet."

Everyone stared at her. How she managed to come to that conclusion, no one knew. Mr. Shuester cleared his throat. "Well, Sam," he began awkwardly. "That was a good start to our anger lesson."

"Yea," Puck agreed. "What made you go Jovi, dude? You're usually so… Beiber-esque."

"Justin Beiber doesn't do anger music," Sam mumbled, staring at his shoes.

"Well, it was a nice change." Mr. Shuester said, clapping his hands. "Now, uh, I think we'll end a little early today. You know, on account of…um...Santana and Sam." He cleared his throat again, unsure of what to say. Sure, drama went down in glee nearly every day, and these kids were switching lovers more than Kurt was switching outfits, but this was different. He had never seen Sam go this far out of his comfort zone, nor have Santana go that crazy over anything. As his students piled out of the room, he began to wonder if this assignment was going to be worth the trouble or not.

* * *

**So I was going to have Rachel sing her song in this chapter, but I got so wrapped up in Sam angst that it just felt weird to add it. But I promise, there will be some serious drama going down next chapter. Not that there wasn't any in this one...**

**So hopefully I'll be able to upload the next chapter tomorrow. I'm not promising anything though. Oh, and if you have song suggestions for any of the characters, feel free to request! I'm still unsure about a few of them.**


End file.
